The Prank
by Peachy16
Summary: Its the end of their 7th year and Harry and Ron are planning a great prank, will they let Hermione in on it? Hr/R or Hr/H romance, but which will it be? !!CHAPTER 6 UPLOADED!! Please review! Hey and b4 u flame me, remember it isnt done yet!
1. Wizard's Chess

Hey guys, I am just making it clear that I do not own any of these characters and I mean no harm by using them. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks!  
  
- Peachy  
  
  
  
Since it was Hermione's last week at Hogwarts, she spent most of her free time with her classmates and not on her studies. Not that there were many things to study with a week left. The finals were over and the teachers have pretty much given up on trying to lecture to the 7th years.  
  
Finally after a long day of trying to sit through some meaningless classes, Hermione, Ron, and Harry found themselves in the common room as they had so many times before. Ron and Harry were quietly talking over a game of Wizard's Chess while Hermione was reminiscing by the fire.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked innocently. She knew that they were scheming over their 7th year prank but she wanted to see if they would let her in on it. She had been left out of a lot of their pranks in the past year. Ever since she and Ron broke up. She missed the days when it was the three of them but she knew that once she got involved with him it would never be the same. She grew apart from Ron and closer to Ginny. It was suppose to be that way wasn't it? All in all, they were still her best friends and she could still get the dirt out of them if the situation occurred.  
  
"Hermione, I would tell ya, but then I would have to hex ya." Ron said tauntingly. Harry just laughed and began to scribble something on a piece of parchment. He then showed it to Ron, who read it quickly and chuckled. "Okay, Hermione, You aren't stupid, you know what we are discussing. We have a proposition for you. If you do us a favor, we will let you in on the prank."  
  
" I am not that interested in you childish pranks anyway. I am perfectly willing to wait and figure it out with the rest of the school." Hermione said tartly and turned again towards the fire to hind her grin. They would tell her, she knows they will. 


	2. Oh Ginny...

She was wrong. They continued playing their game, whispering in secret and only talked to her when one of them made an extraordinary attack against the other. Finally Hermione got sick of this and headed to her dorm. If they weren't going to tell her, and obviously she wouldn't beg, she would get it from a different source.  
  
"Oh, Ginny are you asleep yet?" Hermione called into the 6th years' room.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, hello, how you doing? Hold on a minute, just putting on my night gown, just wait a second, I am only in my knickers."  
  
"Alright." Hermione waited a few seconds then a few minutes and finally after a half hour Ginny opened the door.  
  
"Did you have to sew the nightgown or did it put up a fight?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"Well, umm I forgot where I put it and umm, yeah." Ginny's ears went red. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Well it would be best to discuss it in private. Let's just go inside." Hermione tried to walk past Ginny but she blocked her way.  
  
"Let's go to your dorm, it's so much, umm more…tidier, heh heh."  
  
"Ok, this is dumb, you are hiding something. And if you say 'No I am not,' I will be very angry, because obviously you are. If there is –someone- in there you should have just told me." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Oh no, heavens no. It's nothing like that." Ginny's ears went even redder.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Hermione please don't do this to me. I really can't say. Ron would-"  
  
"Ron is in on it. It's the prank isn't it? They offer me a deal and you they just openly let in. I can't believe this!" Hermione said as she stomped up to her room. She knew she was being childish and that she could in theory know what was going on but turned down the deal. Why was this upsetting her so much? Did she really want to get involved? 


	3. The Low Down

In the 5th year, something happened between Ron and Hermione that neither would ever forget. They shared their first kiss. It wasn't your average awkward messy first kiss but a sweet sincere and passionate one. It was a kiss of love. When their relationship began with that simple expression neither of them had any idea what they were getting into. They went from best friends to being in love over night. Of course this was a wonderful thing and Hermione was constantly giddy but it was too serious for her. She felt overwhelmed by her emotions and wanted out of the most meaningful thing in her life. Hermione forced herself to painfully break up their relationship after 7 of the best months of their lives. Ron was devastated to say the least and was quite bitter for nearly a year. Hermione convinced herself it was only puppy love and pushed the whole matter to the back of her mind. She kept busy constantly trying to ignore the emptiness.  
  
Now nearly 2 years later the sparks were erupting again. Even though Hermione was angry at anyone involved with the prank, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Ron when she was around him. Away from him was a different story.  
  
Hermione did everything she could to feel mad at him. She reminded herself of all the stupid and hurtful things he had ever done but it would only make her miss him more. She thought that was sick and would try even harder but it didn't work. She would go over and over the situation that made her more jealous then she could remember, the day she caught Lavender and Ron snogging in the back corridor. At the time it was 3 months after the break up and she was looking for him for some notes and she ended up getting an eyeful. Oh, that Lavender Brown, such a harlot, how could he stoop so low? 


	4. Harry to the rescue

"Hermione, please come out! You know I am not allowed in there!" Ron screamed at the door of 7th year girl's dorm.  
  
"I am busy with officially Head Girl business, so bug off!" She screamed at him through the closed door.  
  
"Head Girl, what? I know that you are making this up! Fine be that way, I was only trying to apologize! You know I had actually been thinking a lot about you lately and how much I miss us but now I remember why us going separate ways was such a good thing." That was the moment at which Hermione's heart ripped in two. "Hermione you are a selfish and stubborn twit!" And with that final statement Ron stomped off.  
  
Hermione fell back on her bed, too sad to cry, too sad to think, too sad to move. He actually thought of me, was all she was thinking over and over again in her mind. She must have been lying there a while because she barely heard a soft rap at the door and her stomach was growling.  
  
"Mione let me in, please." It was Harry.  
  
"Come in." She said meekly.  
  
"Mione, I heard all that was said and I am sure he didn't mean that." He slowly walked over to the bed and gently sat down next to her. "Don't take him seriously"  
  
"But he was serious!" She wept and fell into Harry arms. He rocked her back and forth, stroking her voluminous brown locks. He shushed her and she slowly stopped crying.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I think am alright now." She said with a sniff and lifted her head off his now damp shoulder. She looked him in the eyes, mouthed thank you and embraced him tightly. "What would I do without you?"  
  
He was a little surprised by her show of affection but didn't mind. She was one of his dearest friends and he would never want to loose her. "Mione, you really should move on from that red headed freak, you know?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shot up and punch him playfully in the arm. "That is one of our best friends; you should say things about him like that. He isn't a freak, he is just different." She said and laughed.  
  
"Any guy would have to be a freak to let you get away." Harry said staring into the depths of Hermione's eyes. This was getting too awkward for her and she backed away. 


	5. The next morning

The next morning Hermione pulled herself together and marched down the stairs to the common room. She promised herself she would not show any of the sadness and anger that was eating her away. She was just going to go down there and act like nothing had ever happened. Of course this was a lie.  
  
"Top of the morning to ya, Hermione." Seamus said while trying to sound even more Irish. Hermione just laughed and greeted him back.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, he went down to get breakfast and then he will be off to his last Quidditch meeting." Seamus replied.  
  
"Alright thanks a bunch." With that Hermione left the common room and headed to breakfast. Behind her fake smile Hermione was truly confused. First she loved Ron and still did. Didn't she? Then last night the whole Harry thing really made her go insane. While he was holding her in his arms what she wanted more than anything was to lean up and kiss him and for him just to tell her that they could stay like that forever. Corny yes, but that was what she was thinking. How could this be happening?  
  
She must have not been watching where she was going because next thing she knew, she had fallen on the floor next to Neville, who was busily apologizing,  
  
"Neville, dear, it was my fault." Hermione said trying to calm him down.  
  
"No really Hermione, it was me, I was running down the halls trying to get these plans to Ron and didn't see you coming. Sorry." Neville said as he helped Hermione up.  
  
"Plans for what?"  
  
"Oh, the prank. Did Ron tell you about the changes? This is going to be great. As long as we don't get caught. Do you think we can get caught?"  
  
"No, no, no. We won't get caught. So about those plans, can I see them?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Sure here you go." 


	6. The plans...

What Hermione saw on the plans was extraordinary. Ron and Harry really out did themselves this time. As she studied their endless sketches and calculations and memos and even an old muggle paper napkin of the ideas and plans she felt suddenly very proud of her boys. And in a way jealous of the fact that they didn't need her to help them do it. They could get along with out her. Maybe they didn't need her at all she thought. No, that's nonsense she told her self at once, of course they need you, well maybe not Ron but at least Harry does, you are his best friend. Hermione sighed, grinned to herself about how great this was going to be and turned around to see "her boys." Ron was standing with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised, Harry was slouching a bit from leaning on a near by chair, he didn't see too upset. "Well, well, well," Ron said. "You got what you wanted. No sense in hiding this now. I am angry with you and that git Neville, he so knew." He voice was beginning to get louder and more anger, Harry thought it was best to have him stop. "What Ron is trying to say is," Harry said with a caring and gentle voice while Ron scoffed at him. "this isn't the way we wanted you or anyone else to find out. This was top secret. Now you know and that is another person we have to." Now he was the one saying more than he should and at this point Hermione was getting upset. "Another what Harry? Another person you have to watch? What you can't bloody trust me now?" She said with rage. "No, Mione I didn't say that. Just another person we have to include and yeah, I don't know what I was saying. I'm sorry we should have included you sooner, we just wanted to do something on our own for once, you know see if we could plan something and research and be proud of, something you would be proud of us for." "So you include Neville and Ginny?" "Neville needed to be part of it, it makes him feel good that we include him and Ginny, well we needed someone who wouldn't be expected to be part of the prank, obviously someone who wasn't in their last year." Harry explained. "Ok that makes sense, I am sorry I blew up at you." "Well what did you think of it?" Ron and Harry said almost in unison. "Well." She said mockingly. "I think you are complete dolts and geniuses at the same time. How in the bloody world did you come up with this? It's brilliant!" "Did you like the part with Snape's." Ron questioned. "That was a bit much, but everyone will love it. Do you know how much trouble we're going to get in?" She asked Harry. "We?" "Yes we, you let me see the plans.finally and now you aren't getting rid of me." "That's why we didn't show you in the first place." Ron muttered under his breathe. "What was that?" "Absolutely nothing," He lied with a smile. "It does have some problems and something's need to be changed a bit." Hermione told them in her usual bossy tone. "I knew you would say that," Ron stated with a roll of his eyes. 


End file.
